Multiple System Operators (MSOs) and other telecommunications service providers have been under pressure to offer higher bandwidth services to customers. Preexisting telecommunications infrastructure may not be able to offer these higher bandwidth services. As such, MSOs and other telecommunications service providers may implement both legacy telecommunications network components and new fiber optic network components in parallel to achieve desired bandwidths. The use of both legacy telecommunications components and fiber optic network components in the same pedestals, pits, cabinets, closures or other telecommunications infrastructure may cause congestion in these spaces. In some cases, the current pedestals, pits, cabinets and closures are unable to accommodate both legacy telecommunications equipment and additional fiber optic network components due to the size and space requirements for these components.